


Dream Sequence.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: An old story I'm continuing, Enjoy my awful work!, Multi, well maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: (Name) has a certain pull to the Legend of Zelda, and is finding it harder and harder to wake up. But what if in some strange way, those dreams aren't exactly dreams at all?





	Dream Sequence.

Finally you had finished the game, closing your eyes as the credits played as loud as they could. You were unhappy with the ending, how Vatti got sealed into the sword and left his reign over the Palace of Winds. Sure, he was the villain, but you never did know why the little minish chose to become an evil sorcerer.

It was too sad. Sure, they were his actions, but he surely must of had some sort of reason for his actions.

It was raining outside, and you tried your best to focus on the taps against the glass of your window, but you couldn't even keep your eyes open for more than a few seconds.

 

When you opened your eyes, you weren't completely sure how much time had passed, but you were sure you were cold and strangely wet. And outside. Sitting up with a groan, you caught sight of a fluffy dress replacing your shorts. You blinked a few times, and then jumped up like a cat when facing a cucumber. 

A vast field that went on as far as you could see surrounded you at all angles, and you struggled to keep your rapid, nervous breaths in check.

"Hello, dear princess." A voice said from behind, making you turn around to meet the very subject of all your previous thoughts.

"But- Vatti- can you tell me what's going on? Where I am?"

"Don't play dumb, surely you know what your own fields look like, don't you Zelda?"

"I-I'm not Zelda- I'm (Name)!"

"Yeah, and I'm Link. You know, after all that running from me you just suddenly stop? Is it a last resort?"

You stopped for a second and stared at your outfit once more. You lifted your skirt in curiosity, which he released a gasp and called you foolish, yet you continued searching your body.

"Did you hit your head or something? Or are you just as mindless as the rest of them?" He asked with a very snobby tone, making your eye twitch.

"Now I see why she wanted to seal you in that sword so badly." He raised his eyebrow at your remark, unknowing of what exactly you meant. He finally had enough and grabbed you by the waist, floating up into the air which caused you to screech and squirm, which turned into bear hugging him as your feet left the ground.

"Vatti, the new and improved loftwing!" You said nervously, trying to keep yourself sane as he floated in the air above the clouds.

"What ever are you rambling about now..?" He asked, his annoyed tones turned flatter, contributing to his bored expression.

You couldn't stop looking down, so instead you buried your face in his neck as you squeaked like a scared mouse in his arms. He seemed to stiffen at your actions, though it was nothing compared to your shock and how it practically had you paralyzed in your dangling position.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I'm scared." You muffle into his cape, nuzzling as close as you could to his body, sure that you were having a really strange dream.

"Yes, the little princess is scared so she goes to the one who caused it for comfort." He said mockingly, but you didn't retort like he wanted.

"I can't believe my mind came up with something so complex, but I'm glad I got to meet you. But I'm dreaming so I would like you to take me back to the ground." You said, like a person who tried to gain control of their dream sequences, when though it sounded weird.

"You dense girl. You're not dreaming! How could someone like you possibly rule a kingdom and manage to not set it on fire after three minutes?!"

"If I'm not dreaming then how come I can do this?" You let go of him and started to free fall which caused his eyes to go wide as he watched you calmly fall through the sky, your hair swirling around your face and the fabric of your dress flowing like a jellyfish.

Your eyes opened wide when arms wrapped tightly a around your body, screaming at you about how 'you' could have died.

"I'm not Zelda!!" You screamed back, feeling like you wanted to cry.

"Yes you are!!!" He shouted, wind swirling around the both of you and most likely tangling your hair.

"Listen Vatti, dream or no dream, I may look like Zelda to you or something, but I am not Zelda!"

"You cannot fool me girl. Now shut your mouth. I'm locking you up in my palace of winds and no attempts of trickery with change that!"

"I'm fine with that! But I just want you to know I'm not Zelda! I'm probably dreaming of you again just because I was dissatisfied with the end of the four swords and how you let your wrath consume you!!" You yelled out, hugging him tighter in frustration.

"If I am Zelda, then just drop me and let me die! That way you would get your victory and plunge Hyrule into complete and utter chaos!" You cried out. "I wish I was Zelda! But I will never be so important or pampered like her. I've lived my life as a crazy kid who likes video games and has many problems.." Your voice faded to a whisper, and he set you down on two feet.

"I don't want to kill you..."

"Then what DO you want?!"

He groaned in his own frustration and pulled you through the palace of Winds, though a lot more detailed then the more pixilated game.

"You have no idea as to who or what you really are, do you...?" You asked quietly, and his shiny red eye flickered in an attempt to come up with an answer.

"I know. I've known for a while. And I'm sorry for being so loud and confusing. You've been sleeping for a very long time, but I'm kinda glad you're back. If only it were on better terms." You said, finally calming and walking closer to him you he didn't have to drag you there.

He glanced over to you with his shiny eye and you still stared at his purple hair and how it swayed with his steps.

"But I think it's time I wake up." You whispered, but he heard it even across the wind. Which makes sense because he pretty much controls the wind and has bat-like hearing.

 

You woke up on your bed with a jump, as if you were falling and rubbed your eyes. Ravio or Hilda would have been nice too. You love those characters.

Well, let's see where this day leads.

 

To be continued! Edit: I found this draft way back on wattpad and boom now it's here being crappy :')


End file.
